1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a motor drive camera.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a camera having a zoom lens device, as disclosed in JPA No. 9-211644, the zoom lens device is driven by a lens motor so as to perform zooming and focusing. The rotating force of the lens motor is transmitted to the zoom lens device through a reduction gear train. The zoom lens device consists of a fixed lens barrel and at least one movable lens barrel, both of which are connected by helicoids. When the movable lens barrel is rotated by the lens motor, the zoom lens system moves in a direction of optical axis. The zooming position and the focusing position are controlled by the number of revolutions of the lens motor.
In most compact cameras, a photographic film is automatically wound and rewound by a film motor. The film motor is provided separate from the lens motor. The film advance gear train is also provided separate from the lens drive gear train. A spool inside a film cartridge and a take-up spool in a film take-up chamber are perpendicular to the optical axis of the zoom lens device. Therefore an output shaft of the film motor and each shaft of the film advance gear train are perpendicular to the optical axis of the zoom lens device. For that reason, the film advance gear train is formed upside or downside (bottom side) of the camera body. It is usual to arrange the film advance gear train on the bottom side of the camera body because a finder and a flash device are generally located upside the camera body.
According to the camera as disclosed in JPA No. 9-211644, the output shaft of the lens motor and the shafts constituted of the lens driven gear train are disposed parallel to the optical axis. And this lens driven gear train is disposed forward into the camera body. Therefore, in case the film motor as well as the lens motor is disposed inside the camera body, the gear train is positioned on the front side and the bottom side of the camera body. This results in an increase of the camera body in thickness and height. In addition to that, each gear train must be attached separately upon manufacturing the camera as the gear train is disposed on the front side and the bottom side inside the camera body. This makes it complicated to assemble. Moreover, this increases the number of parts because a press cover for preventing gear from slipping is provided for each gear train.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a motor drive camera that realizes to reduce the size of a camera body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a motor drive camera to which two gear trains are easily attached.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a motor drive camera that requires a small number of parts.
To achieve the above and other objects, the film advance gear train and the lens driven gear train are arranged side by side on the bottom side of the camera body. These two gear trains include plural spur gears, and their shafts cross with a photographic optical axis.
In order to move a movable lens barrel forward or backward, a worm gear or a bevel gear is used on the rear row of the lens drive gear train, for twisting surface of revolution at 90 degrees. In order to reduce an installation space of the lens motor that drives the movable lens barrel, the lens motor is attached to the bottom part of the camera body with the motor output shaft parallel to the photographic optical axis. And a main capacitor of a flash device and a power battery are disposed in parallel to an axial direction of the lens motor. Furthermore, the main capacitor and the power battery are positioned adjacent to the upper part of the lens motor.
According to the present invention, these installation space can be reduced by arranging the lens driven gear train and the film advance gear train on one surface. And the gear installation work is streamlined by attaching the lens driven gear train and the film advance gear train together. Moreover, the number of parts is decreased, as just one cover is required for preventing these gear trains from being slipped.